


Possessed

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Chocobros S/O gets possessed in battle and turns on them trying to attack themParts 1, 2 and 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Move!” You barked tackling the man before you, only to freeze in place as you felt what could only be described a mucus cover you from head to toe. Your entire body felt heavy then, nothing, you felt nothing at all.

(Noctis)

Only able to move your head in jerky motions, hearing a faint whisper in your head to go on the offensive against your companions.

“Y/N?” Noctis called, as you rose your hand, summoning a spear from his magic, as you approached him. “Y/N! What’s wrong!”

“It appears that whatever that bile is on them has taken control of their body.” Ignis stated, summoning a spear of his own to block your attack on the Prince.

Kill him! Kill him! He smells of magic, kill that one!

The voice hissed repeatedly, as you spun, slamming the hilt into Ignis’ solar plex, knocking the wind out of him as he stumbled back. Spinning last moment to grab Gladiolus by the forearm as you tossed the large man over your shoulder. Surprising you both, as you knew there was no way at all you had enough strength to throw the man around like a rag doll.

“Prompto, don’t!” Noctis called.

You tilted your head, the only part of you, you could control, as you turned it slightly, showing Prompto’s gun raised. Another sick disturbing tilt of your head you face Noctis again as you quickly rushed the Prince, your speed obviously increased, as you slammed into the young man with your spear, he managed to pull up a sword to block you.

“What are we supposed to do?” Prompto’s panicked shrieked reached your ears. “She’s the only one who’s versed in Deamons.”

You slammed the spear repeatedly into the sword, blocking you, watching as Noctis remained on the defense, never once attempting to hurt you in return. Another downward slam into the sword, resulted in the spear becoming stuck to the blade, your eyes locking with Noctis, as you strained out.

“Noct…”

“Y/N! Are you still in there? What are we supposed to do?”

You noticed the panic in his blue eyes, as you glanced around, noticing the underground spring not far from where you both were. Going to open your mouth to speak again, you found your teeth actually clenched shut, this gunk was now spreading to your face. Your eyes darting toward the fountain, as your body suddenly released the spear, going at the Prince with your bare hands. Every so often you managed to turn your head toward the spring, trying to get it across to the man.

“Noct, she’s pointing toward the spring!” Ignis yelled.

FINALLY! You thought, only to feel your body jump away from the Prince, turning to run further away, only to gasp as Noctis warpped before you. You went to throw a punch, but only found yourself being engulfed by Noctis’ arms.

“Gladio!”

“Right!”

One moment you were standing embraced by the Prince, the next you were sent flying with Noctis by Gladiolus, sinking into the spring. The ice cold water washing away the bile surrounding you, as your body immediately went into shock, your limbs freezing as you felt yourself sinking further down. Only to suddenly feel a tug on your arm, as you noticed the figure of your boyfriend dragging you behind him as he kicked up to the surface.

Both of you breaking the surface, as you gasped loudly, your body still frozen as the bile moved off of you, Noctis wading the water to keep you both afloat. Pushing your hair from your face, as he held you up with his other arm.

“Y/N, y/n, are you okay?” He panicked.

You shook your hair plastered to your face out the way as you smiled brightly, “You finally got it!”

Noctis gave you a lazy smile, “Can you move?”

“No, the shock from the water, and that gunk put my body in state, I’ll be out for another 5 to 10 minutes.” You replied, as he handed you over to Gladiolus, while Prompto and Ignis helped him out, the Prince shrugging off Ignis as he walked over to you cradled in Gladiolus’ arms. “We should keep going, that things bile won’t work on anyone else.”

“Just rest for a bit, we’ll get out of this.” Noctis smiled, placing a kiss to your forehead, as he turned leading the way out of the maze.  
~~~~

(Prompto)

You froze, whatever that deamon spit over you was making your body tense uncontrollably, and made your body hot. Extremely so, letting out a shriek you collapsed to your knees, cradling in on yourself, as the creature moved back into the shadows of the cave with a hiss.

“Y/n!” Prompto called.

“Stay back!” You yell, only to scream in pain, as the spit moved up to your head, creating some sort of false eyepatch over your left eye, leaving only your right eye open to look at the world around. Your body moving to stand without your command.

“Y/n, are you still in there?” Ignis called.

“I can’t, I can’t control my body.” You panic, as your body moved forward toward Noctis, raising your hand as one of Prompto’s guns appeared, aiming it toward the Prince, as you let out a warning “Noct, move!”

On cue the Prince dodged out the way, as you fired where he once stood. Praising the Six that you were such a horrid shot, your body swinging as you were brought face to face with Prompto holding both his guns at you, both of you staring each other down.

“I don’t know what you are, but you need to leave my girlfriend now!”

Yoru heart fluttered, Prompto sounded so cool, only to gasp as that growling voice echoed in your head again. “Prompto, your left!” You scream, as a large black limb reached out, going to grab the blonde, only for Gladiolus to slash it away. “Ignis!” You call, as your body turned to aim and fire at the man who tried to sneak up on you.

The tall man managed to dodge out the way, as you pulled the trigger, only for the bullet to ricochet off a rock behind him. Your body moving to take aim at Ignis again, only for the gun to be shot out your hand, by Prompto.

“I said get the hell out of my girlfriend!” Prompto barked, to the empty cave, as the creature attempted to fight off the other 3 men currently launching around deflecting any and all attacks coming at the two of you.

You gasped, as your body begun to move forward, stopping just short of the barrel of Prompto’s gun, as you pressed it against your head.

“Prompto,” You groaned softly, noticing the creature had stopped fighting the others, only to pull itself back into the shadows. “Shoot.”

“Y/n, what?” Prompto’s blue eyes widen in shock confusion.

“Prompto,” You pleaded as you stared in his eyes leaning further into the muzzle of the gun, closing your eyes as you smiled softly.

“I’m not…what are you? I’m not going to shoot you.” Prompto stuttered, moving back only for you to step forward to press the muzzle against your forehead again.

“Prompt, please.” You begged again. “This thing isn’t going to stop until one of us is no longer standing. Kill one to save the other, right?”

Prompto’s eyes dashed around, before a look of determination appeared on his face, his finger moving to the trigger, as you closed your eyes. Your body flinching as you heard a loud bang, followed by a body hitting the ground.

Opening your eyes, as you turned seeing the creature that had slimed you was doing exactly what you thought it was going to do. Sneak up behind you and then try to eat the both of you, yet at the last moment the blonde turn his gun shooting it through the head. Only to turn back around, as Prompto hugged you tightly.

“Please don’t ever ask me to do that again.” He muttered against your hair, as the hardened gunk fell from your face. 

You smile softly, as you place a hand on the back of his head, “I won’t, I promise.”  
~~~~~

(Gladiolus)

“You alright, babe?” Gladiolus called as you wiped the gunk from your mouth, spitting out whatever remained of it.

“Gross!” You gagged, as you remained hacking up the bile. “I’m going to rip it’s head off!” You barked, as you rush toward Gladiolus, “Give me a boost, I’m going for the head.”

Gladiolus chuckled as he cupped his hands, launching you in the air, a move you had performed hundreds of times before. Summoning you large axe in hand, as you spun mid air, slashing the throat of the deamon open, as it gave a gurgle, collapsing to the ground dead before you could land in Gladiolus’’ arms.

“Were we even needed?” Prompto inquired, as your huge boyfriend sat you down.

“This just means I get first dibs on a shower,” You stated, as you nudged Prompto playfully, “Since someone enjoys using up all the hotwater.”

“Beauty like this doesn’t just happen in 10 minutes.” Prompto pouted playfully.

You couldn’t contain the sigh as you laid out across the large full bed beside Gladio, how long was it since you had a nice bath, and got to sleep in a nice warm bed, instead of partially on top of Gladiolus to not freeze to death on the cold unforgiving ground.

“Someone’s happy.” Gladiolus chuckled, as he pulled you closer to him.

“Nice bath, and Prompto didn’t use up all the hot water.” You laugh, to the blonde currently starfished across the other bed, with Noctis. 

You always wondered how they shared a bed, considering it was a starfish battle anytime they got a room, and you learned after sleeping with them the one time Gladiolus’ snoring got too bad that you were better off getting use to the snoring.

“That’s good.” Gladiolus chuckled, placing a kiss to your cheek, now that you were no longer covered in gunk, he was all over you. “Night babe.”

“Night Gladdy.” You purr.

Only to snap awake from a growing growl in your ear, turning over as you letting out a blood curling scream at the large creature beside you. Taking a note from Gladiolus’ book as you swung first, questions later. Well, actually headbutting the creature in the nose, flipping back as you stumbled from your bed.

You were at a campsite, but you could have sworn you were asleep in a nice warm hotel room. “Gladiolus! Noctis!” You gasp in horror as you spun around trying to get your bearings. “Ignis, Prompto!”

When no one came to back you up, you bolted left through a strange archway into a strange clearing of trees. Your bare feet, slamming against the strangely comfortable grass. Glancing over your shoulder, as you ran up hill. 

Finding yourself atop of a cliff, glancing around as you gasped, how much like a romantic novel, a lonely heroine on a cliff side.

Had you notice, your back up actually had come with you. Gladiolus and the others were torn from their sleep, when you screamed, and the poor big guy was thrown off guard when you suddenly headbutted him. Only to quickly chase you out into the hallway, and than up to the roof.

“You wanna fucking go, let’s go!” You bark, summoning your large axe in hand, as you stared at the four creatures staring you down. Swinging a large arch, as two of the creatures dodged out the way.

“What the hell, y/n?” Prompto gasped, as he and Noctis barely jumped out the way of your axe.

“Gladio, look at her eyes.” Ignis called.

“Babe, listen, it’s me.”

“Where are the others!” You yell, as the large creature attempted to approach you, growling as it caught your axe when you swung. Glancing around yourself, as you noticed the others slowly approaching you to corner you on the cliff. Looking over your shoulder, as you chuckled, before leaping off.

“Y/N!” Gladiolus yelled, jumping after you.

You gasped as the cold water surrounded you, surprised that the spring water was so gross and tasted very much like chlorine. Only to quickly swim away as the largest creature dove in after you, reaching out to you. Pulling yourself from the water, you quickly summoned, a shield, it was a larger one, but you needed to protect yourself from this huge thing.

“Y/N! What’s gotten into you?” Gladiolus yelled as he watched you swing the shield at him. Only to quickly grab it, as you swung it around again.

You grunted as the creature grabbed your shield, yet you were prepared, jumping up off the shield you, kicked out, only for the creature to block. Again you struck out, again it was blocked, it was like the damn thing could read your mind! Only to shriek as it grabbed your arm pulling you up and off the ground.

“Gladio, earlier, with the deamon, Y/N got some of that gunk in her mouth!” Noctis called.

Gladio turned toward you, as he groaned, “Sorry about this babe.”

You remained giving your fight, only to grunt in unexpected pain, as you felt a strong jolt to your gut as the creature dropped you to land on your hands and knees. Heaving hard, you let out a cough quickly followed by all of your dinner to come up. 

“Sorry about that babe.”

Turning watery eyes to the creature beside you, you noticed as the monster became your boyfriend. “Gladdy, what the hell?”

“That.” Ignis called tossing a dagger into a slug like creature trying to crawl away.

You moved to shaky legs, leaning against Gladiolus for support, “That was in me?” You gag, pulling a face.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Ignis stated.

You could feel the color draining from your face, “…I’m gonna vomit.”

“You kind of already…oh you mean for real.” Prompto stated as you ran over to a nearby planter, vomiting up whatever remained in your system.

Gladiolus chuckled as he walked over placing a large hand on your back, as he knelt beside you, “You put up a fight, you almost had me.” He replied, only to laugh loudly as you rose a hand in the direction his voice was coming from, flipping him off.  
~~~~~

(Ignis)

The moment that bile hit you, you immediately collapsed to the ground, your legs no longer willing to support you.

“Y/N!” Ignis gasped in shock.

A large shadow hovered over you, only to feel Ignis leap into you, moving into a tucked roll as he moved you both away from the deamon coming towards you. The jerking movement of the man moving you out a of harm’s way only, seemed to give your body the restart it needed.

“Thank you, love.” You cooed, as you summoned a spear, moving back into the fray, the large centipede like creature turned to look at you, before quickly burying itself in the ground.

“Where’s it going?” Gladiolus growled.

“Hopefully to never bother us again.” Prompto groaned.

“If we want that reward, we’ll have to follow it.” Ignis stated, as both Prompto and Noctis let out groans in disbelief that the man would even suggest it. “Shall we?”

You giggle at the two youngest members of your party, groaning in protest, turning on their lights as you all moved through the dark cave. Moving slowly as you gain closer and closer to what you assumed was the nest. 

Almost running into the back of Noctis, when he stopped, feeling something land on his head.

“Please tell me it’s a leaf.” Noctis groaned, as you stepped forward, noticing it was in fact not a leaf but a rather large bug.

“Nah, it’s a huge,”

“Leaf!” You called, cutting off Gladiolus as you picked the creature up, tossing it away from your group as you turned to the taller man, who chuckled giving you a shrug.

“Are we there yet?” Prompto whined.

Stepping back to cover the rear as the guys moved forward, you glanced around, something about this seemed off. Turning back to the others, as you noticed your vision begin to blur, only to quickly come back in focus, with a gentle shake of the head.

Moments later to come into what could only be described as a huge nest in the middle of the cave systems. “The queen.”

“What was that, y/n?”

“This is the Queen’s nest.” You repeated, as you stepped forward away from the group, summoning a lance to your right hand. “I can’t allow you to hurt the Queen.”

“What, shit!” Noctis gasped, as you quickly pivoted, and began to toss lance after lance at your group, watching them scatter. “Y/N, what the hell!”

Your voice droned from your mouth, as you repeated it again, “I will not allow you to hurt the Queen, your bodies will provide nourishment.”

“Noct wait,” Ignis called, as he stared at you. “Earlier, y/n was cover in some type of secretion from that deamon, she’s not herself.”

“Dude, I know your girlfriend is being mind controlled.” Prompto called, as you tossed another lance at the blonde. “But get her to knock it off!”

“I must protect the Queen.” You groaned, as the large creature appeared behind you, letting out a hiss. “Yes, my Queen.”

Your body rushed forward, as you dodged a swing from Noctis, shoving the Prince aside, as you vaulted over Prompto, aiming your lance for Ignis, only to be quickly stopped by Ignis summoning his own lance.

“Go, destroy that thing, I’ll handle her.” Ignis grunted, as he pushed you back.

“I will protect the Queen.” You groan again, as you moved to go after the others currently heading for your “Queen”

“I do apologize, dear, but I believe this dance is for us.” Ignis called, as he grabbed the blunt end of your staff, yanking you back.

“Queen.” You hiss, as you roll your shoulder back, going to elbow the man in the face only for him to spin you around, pulling your back to his chest.

“Yes, yes my dear, we must save the Queen.” He prattled, only to groan in pain as you kicked him in the shin, rushing to go after the others.

Only for your body to be slammed into the ground, as Ignis tackled you. “I do apologize for being so rough, my love, yet you’re being quite the distraction.”

A loud primal roar came from your mouth, as you brought your hand around, going to swing at his face only for him to back away, before pinning your hands to the ground. Turning as you heard a loud guttural death rattle, your mouth hanging open.

“Queen.” You gasp in disbelief, as the large body fell to the ground, giving one last shake before stilling forever. Blackness creeping into the sides of your vision as your head collapsed to the ground.

You came around a little later, as you felt a slight jostle, than Prompto’s soft voice, complaining about being lost. Looking up to notice that Ignis was carrying you on his back, his jacket placed over your shoulders, his hands placed under your thighs.

“I think we’re suppose to go left.” Noctis stated scratching his head, as you all stood in the middle of the area where you have gotten covered.

“Move forward.” You groan weakly as everyone turned to you.

“Y/N are you feeling alright?” Prompto asked, moving over to you and Ignis.

“Aside from a headache, never better, what happened?” You inquired, noticing how filthy they all were aside from you.

“Fought a huge centipede, so normal everyday stuff.” Gladiolus stated with a shrug.

You gave a soft pout, “I do apologize about that, I don’t seem to have much memory after the creature covered me in mucus.”

“Really?” Noctis asked as the party begun moving again.

“Unfortunately not, was it a tough battle?” You ask, shifting slightly to get Ignis to put you down, only for the man to adjust you in a more comfortable position and kept walking in the right direction after Noctis.

“Like a dance, my love.” Ignis called over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn’t believe how stupid you were, Ardyn had somehow tricked you.
> 
> That bastard tricked you!
> 
> Separating you from the others, and placed some type of spell, some type of curse on you, so you couldn’t control your body. Your mind was still your own, but your body was his puppet to do with as he pleased, as he tormented the others.

Noctis

Your body let out a scream, as you charged at Noctis, your own sword raised to strike the man. Your possessed body slashing and swinging at the man as if you had no training at all.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Noctis called, warping out the way of a second random swing from your wild attack.

You couldn’t answer him, no matter how much you wanted to, only able to shed tears as you attacked him. Only to think of how ridiculous you must have looked, attacking your Prince, your boyfriend, trying to kill him.

“Noct!” Prompto called from somewhere that was your left.

“Don’t, Y/n is still in there!” Noctis yelled, as you slashed again, only to watch him block.

Another scream of pain erupted from your throat, as you swung at the man, only to realize at the last second your sword shifted to the right. You were gaining a little control over your body, your only thought being that you had to end this. 

Noctis could only watch, as you slowly rose your sword again, rushing the man straight on. Out of instinct the man tossed his sword away, to warp after it, only to realize mid-warp that you had changed direction, going after his sword. “Y/N, wait!”

Yet instead of reaching out to grab it like he thought, you stepped into the blade’s path, sword slashing open your left side, your body immediately hitting the ground, as if someone had cut the strings to a puppet.

Your fingers twitched, you did it, as you heard a deep chuckle somewhere on the battlefield.

“Seems you figured out a way to break the spell, my little Princess.”

“Ardyn!” Noctis growled.

You turned your head to the figure beside you, gasping as you realized it was indeed Ardyn, wanting to crawl away, but you’re body felt heavy. At least you could now feel it. Letting out a cry in pain, as you felt Ardyn’s hand move on your open wound.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, you created quite the mess.” He chuckled, only to leap back as Noctis raced over slashing at the man. “Do see to that, Noct, she won’t last very long.” The man replied, before disappearing.

Your eyes were becoming so much more heavy, as you reached out to the blurry figure that was your boyfriend. “Noct…”

“Y/N!” Noctis gasped turning to you, panicking as he looked to the blood spilling from the large gash on your left side. “What were you thinking?”

You couldn’t help but smile, as you focused on those blue eyes before you, “Noct…” You whispered cupping his face, before everything became black.

A warm comfort to your right side, a very familiar warm comfort to your right side. You opened heavy eyes, noticing that you were at a campsite, bundled up in a sleeping bag, Twitching your left hand, as you noticed a bandaged just under your ribcage, where the sword pierced you, and a couple of potion bottles not far from your head. Moving your vision back to the right, as you saw the familiar spiky mess that was Noctis’ hair, laying beside you on his own sleeping bag, curled up to you tightly.

Moving your shoulder the best you could, with the man currently making sure you didn’t roll to your side reopening your wound. Smiling as those familiar blue eyes opened to look at you, watching as sleep left them rather quickly as he sat up.

 

“Y/N, are you okay, are you hungry?” He asked.

You shook your head, too weak to sit up and embrace him like you wanted, you still felt so sleepy, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up next to him, a soft groaned escaping your throat, “Noct,please.”

The Prince seemed to understand the call, as he unzipped your sleeping back of your right side, curling up beside you, so you could rest your head under his chin. Falling back into a dreamless sleep almost immediately.

~~~~~~

Prompto

You felt yourself hyperventilating as you stood before Prompto, one of his guns held in your hand pointing toward the blonde, who had his arms raised, refusing to fight against you. How did you allow this to happen, how did you allow Ardyn control over your body?

“Don’t be afraid now, how is this any different than what you do to those others.” Ardyn chuckled standing beside you, as he gently nudged the gun to get a more accurate shot of Prompto.

You’re panting seemed to shake the rest of your body, “Prompto.”

“I know this isn’t your fault, Y/n” Prompto smiled softly, his hands still raised.

Ardyn maneuvered your hand causing your finger to put pressure on the trigger, “Just a little twitch and you’re free to go, it’s that easy.”

“Please, please, please.” You beg to whomever would listen, tears falling from your eyes. “Please I can’t. Please.” You cried, as your finger squeeze the trigger, only for Ardyn to suddenly shove your arm down, causing you to shoot at Prompto’s feet with a scream escaping your throat.

“Let’s try this again.” Ardyn chuckled, as you let out a sob, your arm still shaking. “It appears you have one more bullet left, better make this one count.”

You turned your head to Ardyn, “Please don’t make me do this!”

Ardyn’s eyes widen in mock sympathy, as he looked to you, “Oh why not, he’s just as empty as the rest of them.”

“Please, he’s not.” You beg, feeling your arm still shaking, as the weight of the gun seemed to double, was he actually going to let you go?

“You make a compelling argument, but then again…” Ardyn laughed, as he touched your arm, all the control he had over it disappearing, yet the forced feeling remained in the rest of your body.

Your mind racing, before you could even think it through, you pulled the gun to your right hip, a smile on your face, “I’m so sorry Prompto.”

“Y/N” Prompto called in shock, as you pulled the trigger, hearing a loud pop, before a rush of pain blossomed from your side. You couldn’t even shriek, as you collapsed faceforward to the ground.

“And she was so close.” Ardyn chuckled, “Oh well, do see to her young Prompto, she does have long.”

You heard Prompto’s clumsy footfalls by your head, the blondes entire attention on you, as he removed the fabric often tied around his waist, pushing it against your wounded right side. Tears falling from his eyes, as he panicked, not knowing what to do,

“Y/N, why would you do that?” He cried, before turning else where, “Noct! Ignis!”

You slowly reached a hand out, taking his left in your own, “I know…”

Prompto turned frantic eyes back to you again, “Hang on, Ignis will be here soon with a Hi-Potion.”

“Okay.” You whisper, eyes closing, you could hear him screaming and begging you to stay awake, but Prompto you were so sleepy.

“…she’ll be fine Prompto.” Ignis voice cut through the blackness, followed by what sounded like a door opening than closing.

Opening your eyes, you found yourself on a rollaway bed, in some motel, glancing around, before you found Prompto sitting in a chair by the bedside. The blonde was playing on his phone, and hadn’t noticed you, but whatever he was doing couldn’t distract him long enough,since he kept clicking away at the device, more than likely opening and closing the same 3 tabs.

“Chocoboo,” You call softly, rolling over to your left, flinching as your wound strained against the movement, laughing only seemed to aggravate it more as you watched him almost drop his phone.

 

“Y/n, you’re up? Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to get Ignis? Something to drink?” He panicked, as reached out your left hand from the blanket. Relief seeming to wash over his face, as he took your hand. “I was so scared.”

Slowly moving your other hand out the bed to encircle the one that was holding yours, “Me too.”

Prompto placed down his phone, he crawled into the small bed, luck would have it that you both could fit, the two of you laying side by side staring into each other’s eyes. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh, this wasn’t your fault.” You whispered softly, pulling his left hand up to cradle between the two of you. Resting your forehead against his, as his freckles slowly disappeared from vision, your eyes becoming heavy again. “How long was I asleep?”

“About two days.”

“Did you sleep?”

“… No.”

You kissed the hand cradled in your own, “Go to sleep Prompto.” You reply, before drifting back off to sleep.

~~~~~~

Gladiolus

You wanted to scream, you really did, but couldn’t beyond this stupid helmet placed on your head. It masked you entire identity from the boys, and with that stupid curse,spell, whatever the hell Ardyn had placed on you, you couldn’t speak and at this moment, you were currently going against your huge behemoth of a boyfriend.

“Where’s Y/N!” Gladiolus barked, as he slashed at you with his greatsword, only for you to flip out the way last second.

You wanted so bad, to apologize to the guy, a few days ago you two had gotten into a fight over something so petty, and had been too stubborn to apologize to one another. Now here you were fighting against the man, wanting nothing more to run into his arms and apologize, yet your voice was stripped from you, and your body no longer in control. Even as you summoned a greatsword of your own, to block two of the daggers Ignis threw at you.

“Gladio isn’t that one of yours?” Prompto called, as you rose the sword, feeling your body strain under the weight of the weapon. You couldn’t lift the damn thing normally, and your body was screaming for you to put it down.

Gladiolus let out a roar as he rushed you, swinging his own Greatsword down on the one you were holding, “Where the hell is Y/N!” He yelled, his eyes red with rage, but he couldn’t see your horrified face on the other side of the mask.

Pushing him off yourself, you swung in a large arch to gain distances from the others, turning around as you noticed a glowing rock, it was one of those stones that Noctis dragged magic out of, and by the blue glow it was an ice one. Racing toward the rock, you dodged Prompto’s bullets, standing above the rock, as you rose the Greatsword above yourr head, feeling you body almost collapse under the weight.

“If they strike that, we won’t be able to dodge!” Ignis called.

“Prompto!” Noctis yelled toward the blonde, who quickly rose his gun.

“On it!”

You heard a “TINK”, as your head rocked to the left, your helmet falling off, the GreatSword still above your head, as you stared at your friends without the helmet blocking you.

“Y/n…” Gladiolus called in disbelief.

“I…I don’t have much time, I’m so sorry Gladdy.” You call a sad smile on your face, as you slammed the sword onto the rock. Watching as Gladiolus pulled up a shield, dragging everyone behind it. The pressure of striking the rock, sending you back, as you slammed into the mountainside behind you, immediately making your world white out.

You didn’t feel anything at first, and everything was white. You had to admit, you were surprised to have actually made it to heaven.

Only to realize that the ice white of your vision was fading, and becoming color, blinking your eyes, you realized you were staring at the roof of a hotel, rolling your head to the left as you saw Gladiolus sitting not far from you, book in hand, acting your guard. You shivered wanting to reach out a hand to grab him and his attention, only to realize the big guy must have tucked you in with all the blankets in the room, yet you were still so cold.

Closing your eyes again, you laid back, you wanted to apologize for the stupid fight, you wanted to explain what happened, but your head hurt so bad, and you just couldn’t stop shivering. You were certain that your lips had turned blue, as you exhaled earlier seeing a puff of your breath. Which made your first words even more strange, but you knew what would help. As it always did.

“Baby, I’m cold.”

Almost as if on cue, the book closed, as the warm body, of Gladiolus climbed into bed with you, pulling you to lay directly on top of him. His arms wrapping around you tightly, as he rubbed your back.

“Better?”

“Mmhm.” You muttered, wiggling to get free of your cocoon, pulling an arm out to rest against the strong chest pressed against your cheek, curling on your side, as you traced the patterns of the bird on his chest. “Baby…”

“I know, Babe, me too.”   
~~~~~~~

Ignis

Rain poured around you, mixing with the tears falling down your face, a lance held in your hands, as you slashed at Ignis again and again. The man never returned the attack, only using his daggers to parry each of your attacks.

“Y/N, love what happen?” Ignis called, as one of your thrust barely missed his cheek.

“Iggy, I can’t control my body.” You cried, managing to kick one of his daggers out his hand, coming around with a roundhouse only for the man to block, shoving you back, as you lost the spear.

Ignis moved, as he embraced you tightly with the arm holding his remaining dagger, using his height to lift you off the ground, holding you tightly to his chest. “Do you know what type of spell?”

Managing to free an arm, you shrieked, as you turned in his one arm grasped, elbowing the man in the face, sending his glasses flying. “Iggy, I’m sorry.” You gasped, your body moving back as his defenses lowered. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dear.” He called, only to grunt as your body rushed forward tackling him to the ground. Your knees on either side of his chest your arm reaching out to the dagger in his hand. “Yet I’ve been better.”

You were at a lost of words, as the man underneath you didn’t seem the bit disturbed that his girlfriend was currently holding a dagger to his neck. “Iggy, I don’t know what to do.” You cried, rain pouring heavier around you all, the man’s green eyes staring directly into your own, as you slowly rose the knife.

“Everything’s going to be fine, my love. You’re not in control of your self at this time.” Ignis replied, underneath you.

Fighting for control of your body, you braced a hand besides the man’s head, twisting your body as you rose your hand. Watching as he closed his eyes, you let out a scream, as you body plunged the dagger down toward his face, closing your eyes before impact.

Ignis laid beneath you, waiting for the feeling of his flesh being cut open, only to feel your entire weight laid on his chest. “Love? Y/n?”

“Iggy, sweetie, I’m going to ask you to move me softly please.” You whine, hunched over him, hissing in pain as he slowly rolled you both over, only to hear him gasp in shock, at the dagger you had plunged into your stomach. “I believe I missed everything vital, but it seems to have done the trick.”

“That was rather reckless, love.” Ignis stated, removing a handkerchief from his shirt pocket, as he wrapped it around the blade.

You laughed, only to groan at the pull it caused in your stomach. “Oh Iggy, is that the one I got you for your birthday?”

“Worry not, I shall get it cleaned.” He stated, as he removed one of his gloves, “Please open, love, I’ll have to pull it out before applying the hi-potion.”

You opened your mouth, allowing the leather between your teeth. Looking him in the eyes, before nodding and closing your eyes, rather not looking at him pull the dagger from you. Yet that didn’t mean you couldn’t feel it, forcing your limbs to remain on the muddy ground you turned your head with a muffled scream, caking your hair with mud.

“There we are, are you still with me, Y/n?” Ignis inquired, as you felt the Hi-Potion knitting up your skin, and cleaning the cut, before making the area numb.

Opening your eyes, you noticed his glasses not far from your head, reaching out, as you noticed the right lense was caked in mud, giving a shrug you wiped it on a spot of your dress shirt that wasn’t covered in blood or mud, happy to see that you didn’t crack the lense like you originally thought.

Rolling your head back to Ignis, the man removed the glove from your mouth, as he helped you sit up with a wince, taking the glasses as he placed them back on his face, “I do apologize again, love.”

“Water under the bridge my dear.” He replied, as he wrapped his suit jacket around your shoulders. “Are you fine to stand?” He asked as he helped you mouth weakly to your feet, only to collapse back to the ground.

“Oh the pains not that bad,” You pout to yourself, going to your feet again, only to feel your legs to fail again, “Ignis, my love, please help me to my feet, I may need a shoulder to lean on.” Only to gasp, as the man scooped you up in a Princess carry. “Oh, Ignis, do put me down, I’ll be fine.”

“Than allow me to do this for me, my cupcake.”

You could only huff, your limbs were heavy as lead, and the man wasn’t going to set you down anytime soon, only to lean forward sweeping his bangs from his face. Feeling your eyes become heavy as you rested your head on his shoulder, only to gasp awake as you felt a jostle.

“I apologize, love, yet I can’t allow you to rest just yet, we need to make sure that the wound does not reopen.”

“Kinda of difficult to do, when you’re so comfortable.”

Ignis chuckled, “ I’ve cleaned the area best I could, it appears that we will have to find a motel for the night to ensure that your wounds are properly cleaned. So my dear, I will have to request you keep speaking so that I am aware that you are not dozing off on me.”

“Well as you have asked so nicely.”

By the time you arrived to the hotel, you realized that you had begun rambling, yet new it was due to the high fever you had developed. The others leaving you and Ignis to yourselves as the man washed and cleaned the two of you in the shower, seeing that the fever had made it even more difficult to walk.

“Ignis?”

“Yes, my dear?” Ignis called, drying your hair with a towel as you sat in a chair before him.

“Do you believe it’s okay for me to rest now?”

“I should see no harm in it, it would do wonders for your fever.”

“All right.”

Ignis didn’t even flinch as he reached out, catching your collapsing body from falling off the chair, letting out a chuckle, as he scooped you up, placing you in bed, before crawling into bed next to you, allowing you to curl up to him. It had been a rough day for the both of you, you deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the Bros get Possessed

Noctis

“Noctis!” You called, unsure of how many times you had tried at this point. His eyes glared that blood red, that occurred when he called upon the Kings.

No one was able to get closer to the man, as he remained on alert, of course no one wanted to hurt him, but at this point it wasn’t even certain if they could.

“He’s not coming around.’” Gladiolus called, as he dragged you behind his shield, to protect you from your boyfriend currently tossing one of his swords, only to send you, Gladiolus and the shield he was holding sliding back quite away.

“Noct! Come on buddy, you’re upsetting y/n!” Prompto called, as he raised a pistol ,shooting at Noctis’ feet, only to have it thrown back at him, as the blonde yelped dodging out the way.

You turned pleading eyes to Ignis, as he rushed to grab you from behind Gladiolus’ shield, as the shield distracted the Prince from his assault, “Ignis, what can we do?”

“I’m unsure, we need to shock Noct out of it, but we cant get close enough.” Ignis stated as he sat you down. “If we can get you closer to him, perhaps from above.”

“Above?” You echoed.

“If we can distract Noctis, we might just be able to create an opening large enough to get you close enough to shock him out of it.” Ignis expained.

You turned to your boyfriend, before nodding, wanting nothing more than to get him back by any means. “Just tell me what to do.”

Standing in Gladiolus’ arms, “Ready?” You nodded, as the man launched you in the air, at the same time Prompto firing away at Noctis to distract the man.

You managed to infiltrate his magic, even this close you felt like suffocating, not able to call at the man, as he turned noticing you within his sphere of ancient magic. “Noct…tis…” You strain out, as the man turned those deadly eyes to you, a sneer on his face.

“Do you want to die!” Noctis barked, as you flinched, before stilling your resolve.

“Noct, please, you’re not yourself, you’re under the control…” You were unable to finish, as you quickly had to dodge out the way of a slash of his sword. “Noctis please!”

“Y/N, you’ll need to shock him out of it.”

“Shock him?” You inquired, as you summoned a weapon of your own to block the next attack, the blue ancestral magic disappearing as all of Noctis attention focused on you. “How do I…”

Noctis swung at your head, as you managed to duck last moment. The man raising his sword again, only to see him falter, the red disappearing from his eyes as he lowered the sword. “Y/n? Leave I can’t stop this…”

“Noctis, what’s wrong?”

“My magic…” He groaned, as his eyes flashed between blue and red, only to settle on red, “And I’ll kill any and all in my way.” He growled before raising his sword, as he began slashing at you again and again. He may not have appeared it, but Noctis was much stronger than anyone had realized.

You knew there was no way you could out muscle the other, even with the other’s assistance. A shriek escaped as you felt your right arm get caught on a slash of his sword. Watching his eyes flash to their normal blue.

Stilling your resolve one more time, you released your weapon, as you rushed forward, pressing your lips against Noctis walking into the sword, as you felt it pierce through your skin. Opening your eyes as the red disappeared from his, before blinking in confusion, than focusing on you.

“Noct…” You smiled, before a cough left you, seeing red fall from your mouth, blood. Your vision became hazy as you stared at those confused blue eyes, only to watch as it dawn on him what was going to happen.

“Y/n, what?”

You flinched as the sword disappeared from your body, collapsing into Noctis’. Your hearing was starting to go, and it was difficult to breathe. Yet, you were able to save Noctis, it would be honorable in the less.

Your world quickly became black, yet you were so happy to hear Noctis, your Noctis one last time.

~~~~~~~

Prompto

Prompto came to as he heard screaming, loud piercing screams, glancing down to his feet as he noticed you curled on your side. Hands holding your right eye, as blood spilled from your fingers, his knees collapsing underneath him, as he reached out with a shaking hand.

“Y/n?”

Yet, you couldn’t answer him, not through your screams are the pain. Your body attempting to lessen the pain, as you rolled away from the blonde, blood spilling around your head, on the maze dungeon floor around you like a red halo.

Prompto stopped you from rolling, before realizing as to what exactly happened. His memories flooding back!

Something was controlling his body, as you attempted to reason with this creature. In order to get close enough to him,you stepped right into the muzzle of his gun with a laugh of “You can’t miss from this distance.”

Only for the creature controlling the gunman’s body to fire at the same moment you tossed the solution on him at the same motion when he pulled the trigger.

“Y/n, y/n?” Prompto cried, as he moved you to cradle in his arms. “Please, gods, I’m so sorry.”

Your screaming begun to lessen as your still visible eye leaked tears turning to Prompto as he held you close. The blood from your eye bleeding onto his shirt, as the hand not holding your face, clung to the front of his jacket. You wanted to beg and plead, that it wasn’t his fault, yet the pain was unbearable, and you couldn’t speak around it.

“Y/n,” Prompto sobbed, as he removed the bandana from his arm, pushing it to your face to stop the rush of blood. “I didn’t mean, it wasn’t suppose, I can’t…

Prompto turned as he felt a hand rest against his cheek, looking down to see you smiling up to him. Your face red with blood, as your right eye, no the area where your right eye use to be was a mangled mess of flesh. Only to watch as your left eye slowly slide closed, your head dropping to his chest.

“Y/n, y/n? Please, please wake up.” Prompto begged before throwing his head back, screaming to the heavens.

~~~~~~

Gladiolus

You gasped, as your foot slipped on the rock beneath you, barely catching yourself in time to dodge the large sword coming for your head. Dashing across your battlefield, as you stared at the man before you, the right side of his face covered in a black tar like substance.

“Gladiolus, can you hear me!” You scream, only to watch as he rose the sword again, this time trying a different tactic. “Gladdy?”

A roar of anger left the man’s lips, as he wrapped both of his hands around the hilt. Had you not trained with the man almost daily, you wouldn’t have known how to dodge the attack, and whatever that stuff on his face was, it was using muscle memory to attack you.

“Y/N!” Noctis called.

“Stay back, I’ll handle Gladiolus.” You called, only to grunt as his greatsword slammed into your summoned shield, hearing a soft pop in your right shoulder, you already knew that it was dislocated, and were extremely lucky that it didn’t break or shatter your arm, as you shifted the shield to your left arm for the next attack.

“Are you all right?” Ignis called, yet you were unable to answer as you brought your shield around to deflect one of Gladiolus’ swings, allowing you to regroup.

You were hoping to wear the big guy out, yet even your stamina was draining, now that your body was trying to flood you with endorphins to combat the pain of your dislocated shoulder. Now with the bummed shoulder, you couldn’t defend yourself and attack at the same time. You would have to find openings wisely in order to at the very least subdue Gladiolus.

Only to bring up your shield as he slammed into it with his greatsword, as you could only stare in shock as it shattered in your hands. “….no.” You gasped, when you noticed the black tar actually seemed to flinch away as shrapnel from the shield cut your right arm, spraying blood onto Gladiolus.

“Hey big guy!” Prompto yelled, firing a warning shot at Gladiolus, the man turning to the sharp shooter giving you the opening you needed.

Rushing forward, you immediately went under the swing of his sword, grabbing a piece of your busted shield, as you sliced your hand, reaching out as you placed it over the tar on his face. Watching as it recoiled in fear and disgust, only to try and get one more attack in.

Swallowing a scream, you didn’t even realized that it had happened, until you felt your body hit the ground. The greatsword had connected to you, from the length of your torso, missing your neck, but slashing over your left eye. Your body must have immediately went into shock, as you laid there staring to the blue sky.

“Babe?”

You tried to respond, only to taste copper, than have it fill your mouth. Turning your head to cough out the blood, as you laid there, hearing the other’s approach through muffled hearing.

“Babe?” Gladiolus called, is large hand supporting the back of your neck and shoulders, the other hesitate over the cut going down the left half of your body. “Babe?”

You looked up to the big guy, he looked so sad and heartbroken, not your Gladdy. Moving your left hand up to your face, you smile softly, “….we match.”

Your body felt so cold, and then nothing, as your eyes closed, your poor Gladiolus sounded so scared.

~~~~~~

Ignis

“I’ll be fine love, I promise.”

Those words, those words would haunt Ignis, Those words that fell from your mouth, as you reached out to him.

It was suppose to be a seamless hunting mission, one that wouldn’t have need the others. So the two of you went together, it required more stealth, and it was known rather simply that stealth was not the others strong suites.

Yet was failed to mention was that the creature seemed to inhabit an area that held a plant, a fungus of some sort that affects many in a different way, and only men. In Ignis himself it gave him a possessed state of mind, viewing enemies as friends and vis versa. With you being his only ally, it resulted in your attempting to assist his.

Yet within the assist, Ignis had summoned his Sage Fire. Your scream was the first thing he heard upon regaining his senses, and then the smell of your burning flesh. His eyes looking down, to see that he had still had the dagger pressed against your neck.

He quickly tossed the metal away, yet the damage had been done.

From the left side of your neck, down to your collarbone was a burn wound, a 2nd, maybe even 3rd degree. It was difficult to tell what exactly it was, as the heat begun to cauterized itself, stopping most of the blood flow, yet still it could quickly and easily become infected.

Reaching shaking gloved hands to you, Ignis couldn’t blame you for the flinch that you gave him. Only to watch as your eyes opened beyond the pain, tears flowing freely.

“My love, Y/N…” Ignis whispered in disbelief, wanting to move you. Yet he had already caused you so much pain.

“Iggy, darling.” You coo, only to screw your eyes close as speaking only seemed to worsen the wounds, yet still you smiled through the pain.

“Please stay still love.” Ignis called softly, as he slipped his hand within your own pulling what he believed to be a hi-potion, yet it was unfortunately just a potion and would have to do the trick until he could get you back. “I’ve already cause you so much pain.” He whispered, as he opened the potion, only to be stilled by your hand

“This wasn’t you, darling, you’ve done nothing.” You wheezed, squeezing his hand. With great difficulty you pulled his hand to your mouth, placing a kiss against his gloved knuckles. “I’ll be fine love, I promise.”

Ignis nodded, as you turned your head with great difficulty, closing your eyes as you tensed for the pain. Bracing himself, Ignis slowly poured the potion on the wound, watching as you clenched your teeth, eyes widen in pain. Only to watch as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, before your body became still.

Ignis stared, he couldn’t tell if you were breathing or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1


End file.
